Subject Zero (Skywaver)
Jacqueline, also known as "Subject Zero" and Jack, is a biotic, possibly one of the most powerful human biotics in known existence. She was once a notorious criminal whose crimes include piracy, kidnapping, vandalism and murder. It wasn't until after she met Commander Shepard that she would begin to shift her demeanor completely. Post-Reaper History By the time the threat of the Reapers had been successfully destroyed, Jack had completely put her past behind her with no regrets. Feeling liberated from her dark past for the first time in a long time, Jack began to call herself by her birth name again, Jacqueline, which was the same as her mothers. She left Shepard's crew to find her birth family, remembering little of them other than the fact that they lived on the Citadel. Not even knowing their last names (or hers for that matter) Jacqueline set off for the Citadel on her own. For days she searched the Citadel for her family, realizing how much she'd changed at the same time. Her constant searching brought her into many situations in which she would have to help someone else. The first example of this is Jack's intervention in the shakedown of a shop by crooked C-Sec officers. In time, the people of the Citadel would begin to view Jacqueline as a hero while C-Sec viewed her as a dangerous vigilante who was obstructing justice. They hunted her for awhile, but in time she would leave on her own after coming into contact with the Shadow Broker. The Shadow Broker had learned of Jack's exploits on the Citadel and that she had been searching for her family. Unfortunately, the Shadow Broker had bad news for Jack as much of her family had died off, with only her mother remaining, in deteriorating health at that. The Shadow Broker knew where she was and promised to assist Jacqueline in her search, but only on one condition: The Shadow Broker wanted Jacqueline to kill Liara T'Soni, a rival asari that had done business with the Shadow Broker before and had become far too close to breaking his organization. The Shadow Broker sent Jacqueline to Illium where Liara's office was. Without hesitation, Jack barged into Liara's office and attacked her, effectively catching her off-guard. A long biotic battle took place, one that encompassed the entire docking structure where Liara's office was located and nearly caused the building to collapse from the combined effect of their immense biotic powers. In the end, Jacqueline won but she didn't kill Liara. Instead, she told the asari to lay low for awhile as killing the asari was the only way that the Shadow Broker would help her. Upon hearing that the Shadow Broker was involved, Liara promised to help her get the information she needed from the Shadow Broker in return for her help in bringing the mysterious entity down. The two of them would stage an assault on the Shadow Broker's lair, something that had never been done successfully before. After battling through waves of enemies, Jack and Liara came face-to-face with the Shadow Broker. The resulting battle caused the complete destruction of the Shadow Broker's base, but not before Jack was able to locate information on the whereabouts of her mother. Jacqueline would part with Liara and head for her mother's location, the small settlement of Zhu's Hope which has a history of disaster. Upon arriving, it didn't take her long to find her mother, a woman of bad health who had been bed-ridden for weeks. Jacqueline made it to her mother just in time, as she spent the last four days of her mother's life at her bedside. After the death of her mother, she felt that another chapter in her life and would begin traveling the galaxy up until she meets Shavara, an asari of particular attractiveness. The two seemingly hit it off but then, Jack discovers that Shavara is actually an Ardat-Yakshi attempting to kill her. In a fit of rage, Jack fights against the asari but is quickly overwhelmed by the incredible power of the asari. Shavara attempts to finish the job by "raping" Jacqueline but she is able to resist long enough to blast Shavara back. Shavara escapes, but the asari taps into a rage that Jack hadn't felt in a long time so she begins hunting for Shavara with plans to kill her. Ability Jacqueline's powers in biotics have become far superior to what they were when she was first recruited by Shepard. She had learned many abilities from other biotics in Shepard's crew, namely Slam from Miranda and Barrier from Jacob. She had also been taught a large amount of techniques from the powerful asari that she met like Reave and Throw from Samara and Singularity from Liara. What Jacqueline is most proud of is the powers that she taught herself like Singularity Grenade and Charge. More impressive than that, Jacqueline has learned to use these abilities with far greater control and precision. Her overall fighting style as also become more precise, as she now favors sniper rifles, pistols, and submachine guns over once favorite shotgun. Jacqueline has become overall more agile that she once was and has learned to become a fairly deadly warrior, able to kill an opponent before they even realize their life is draining away. Appearance As her life has changed greatly from what it once was, Jacqueline has begun to show a much more feminine look to herself. She has gone through with removing much of her former tattoos as a way of beginning a clean slate. She has also begun to do something that she hasn't done in a long time; grow her hair. She now has straight dark-brown hair that has grown to shoulder length. Jacqueline has also changed her attire. She now wears dark clothing and is almost always seen with a hood covering her eyes, a sign that she is still uncomfortable to a certain extent. Trivia *'Skywaver's Subject Zero is based off of Subject Zero of actual Mass Effect canon.' *'This is the 800th article on the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki.' Category:Biotics Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female